Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are utilized in a great variety of devices to provide indicators, lighting devices, displays, etc. In this disclosure it should be understood that the term light emitting diode (LED) includes any of the well known light emitting devices, such as simple diodes, enhanced or super-emitting diodes, any of the various laser diodes including vertical cavity surfaces emitting lasers (VCSEL), etc. The major problem with LEDs is that they can be difficult to produce in any specific color. For example, in a full color display, a red, green, and blue or blue green diode must be included in each pixel to produce full color when the emitted colors are combined in the correct amounts. Producing LEDs that emit any desired or selected color can be difficult and in many instances expensive.
Displays are incorporated into a large number of today's technical devices, e.g. personal computers, telephones, cameras, etc. It has been found that these displays are much more desirable if provided in a full color arrangement. However, many electronic devices used to form the displays are difficult to form in a full color arrangement. In many instances at least one of the color emitting devices does not produce as much light as the other color emitting devices and the final color is unsatisfactory. In other instances filters and the like are used and the amount of light is substantially reduced so that the final display does not produce sufficient illumination.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved full color display.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved full color display that produces accurate colors in accordance with well known color standards.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved full color display in which different color emitting devices produce substantially equal illumination.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved full color display that utilizes light emitting devices manufacturable using common well known semiconductor manufacturing techniques.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved full color display formed in silicon using standard semiconductor manufacturing processes.